


Десять заповедей

by tenkosh



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - Mafia, Illustrated, M/M, Original Character(s), waltz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Чарльз честно соблюдал все десять правил своей Семьи. Пока не встретился с Эриком.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Cherik Fassavoy Reverse.
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/j8ykWst)

**1.**

_С жёнами надо обращаться уважительно._

Нельзя сказать, что мистер Каваллоне был похож на других мужчин Шерон, потому что все ее мужчины были разными: веселые и угрюмые, красивые и отталкивающие, актеры и нефтяные магнаты, одни игнорировали Чарльза как и любое другое напоминание о первом браке Шерон, а другие старались понравиться ему, видимо, считая, что так будет проще завязать серьезные отношения. С первого взгляда он отличался только тем, что сразу после его имени не следовало гордое обозначение рода деятельности, но людям свойственно не замечать отсутствие чего-то. Они не замечают идеально выглаженный костюм, но сразу видят грязные ботинки. Не помнят, кто был всегда вежлив, но запоминают единственное грубое слово.

Мистер Каваллоне, казалось, отлично подходил Шерон – в меру шутил (хотя шутки говорил с тем же лицом, что и все остальные фразы, и Чарльз не сразу привык распознавать смешинки в его глаза), хорошо разбирался в самых разных темах от политики до ядерной физики и, главное, по-джентельменски обходился с Шерон даже в мелочах, открывая ей дверь, отодвигая стул или подавая шубу.

Шерон (и, как Чарльз понял позднее, мистер Каваллоне) принадлежала к тому типу людей, которых Чарльз мысленно называл «король Артур». Они, часто богатые и влиятельные, были по сути своей хорошими, справедливыми и добрыми. Но где-то в детстве их не научили, что все равны. Люди вроде Шерон, безупречно воспитанные, впитали в себя, что есть те, кто на одном с ними уровне, а есть слуги и бедняки, есть черные и необразованные рабочие, которые никак не могут быть равны белому привилегированному человеку. Им просто в голову не могло прийти, что эти «другие» имеют такие же чувства и такой же разум. Они имели свое представление о мире и свою мораль и следовали им так, как велела совесть.

Таких людей как мистер Каваллоне (даже если они относились ко всем одинаково уважительно) не научили еще более простой вещи: ценить человеческую жизнь. Или хотя бы здоровье. Как и любого настоящего «короля Артура» и его рыцарей.

***

Свадьба Шерон и мистера Каваллоне была по-настоящему пышной, и, наверное, именно в тот день Чарльз впервые увидел своего нового отчима в роли дона Каваллоне, а не просто «мистера».

Человека, которого боялись и уважали тысячи людей. Человека, которого душевно поздравляли и к которому шли с просьбами, надеясь на благосклонность в праздничный день. Человека с большой и крепкой семьей.

Для Чарльза, который едва ли мог назвать словом «семья» даже своих кровных родственников, это было в новинку. Когда он вел мать к алтарю, чувствуя на себе десятки взглядов, он вряд ли понимал, во что ввязывается. Впрочем, первое время и не происходило ничего особенного: Чарльз много учился и развлекался с друзьями, и только изредка по выходным Гейб (мистер Каваллоне просил называть его по имени как и мать) выкраивал время в своем расписании, чтобы позанимался с ним стрельбой, танцами или готовкой (к которой у Чарльза никогда не было таланта). Конечно, в сопровождении их милых дам – Шерон и Рейвен, дочери мистера Каваллоне.

Чарльз и вспомнить не мог, чтобы они когда-то оставались наедине.

***

Шерон разбилась на машине за месяц до отъезда Чарльза в Оксфорд. На новом автомобиле, который был подарен ей на день рождения. Кажется, Гейб подозревал, что это не было «роковой случайностью», но Чарльз не соврал бы, сказав, что после смерти Шерон ее муж просто обезумел от горя.

В особняке весь июль было тихо. Чарльз, к собственному стыду, не испытывал и половину того, что убивало его отчима. В основном Чарльз с Рейвен сидели в гостиной или в своих комнатах и лишь изредка, скорее случайно, видели Гейба: спящего пьяным или сосредоточенно перебирающим вещи Шерон. В дом ежедневно приходили члены его семьи, чтобы вразумить и вернуть к делам, но уходили они ни с чем.

Чарльз был действительно счастлив уехать из того мрачного угнетающего места. Счастлив забыть этот месяц, свою семью, в течение пяти лет подряд не появляться у могил своих родителей и практически не думать о них. Уже в этом взгляде на смерть своей матери он кардинально отличался от Эрика, встречу с которым он не мог даже представить в тот момент.

**2.**

_Всегда являйтесь на назначенные встречи вовремя._

Непривычно было вернуться в свой дом после пяти лет, проведенных в Оксфорде. Особняк практически не изменился (хотя самое большое изменение, которое ему пришлось потерпеть еще со времен Гражданской войны: проведение электричества), разве что сад стал выглядеть иначе. Подросли молодые деревья, засыпали другие дорожки, глаз теперь радовали совсем другие цветы.

В открытках на Рождество и День рождения Рейвен никогда особенно не писала о происходящем в доме. И только теперь Чарльз понимал, почему.

Дома просто ничего не происходило.

С небольшим чемоданом Чарльз вошел в гостиную, которую заливал солнечный свет. Легкие белые шторы приподнимал теплый летний ветер из открытых окон. В вазах стояли свежие цветы.

– Ты вовремя, – прозвучал мужской голос со стороны кресла, и Чарльз вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Гейб… не «постарел». И уже тем более не «повзрослел». Но Чарльз помнил его еще молодым мужчиной, а теперь на висках у него появилась седина. Вдумчивость там, где раньше он мог порывисто поторопиться. Какая-то тяжесть в том, где раньше была молодая энергия. Чарльз помнил, как Гейб сам был способен легко сорваться по делам, теперь же он видел перед собой человека, к которому приходят люди или к которому приводят этих людей.

Чарльз видел перед собой дона Каваллоне.

– Именно столько по моим подсчетам должен был занять путь от аэропорта до дома, – продолжил Гейб после паузы.

– Ты знал, что я прилечу этим рейсом? – спросил Чарльз, заранее понимая ответ.

Но, очевидно, от него хотели услышать этот вопрос.

– Конечно. Я следил за твоей жизнью последние пять лет, – ответил Гейб, и Чарльз почему-то не мог удивиться его словам. Хотя раньше ему и в голову не приходило, что Гейб это делает.

– Ты был еще так юн, когда уезжал от нас. Но теперь ты вернулся, и сейчас ты такой же член семьи, как мой первый помощник или я сам. Как сын моей жены. Как мой сын, Чарльз.

Гейб поднял взгляд, и Чарльз увидел глаза человека, который готов подарить свою любовь, но в то же время не допускает мысли о том, что ее могут отвергнуть или не ответить взаимностью. И не Чарльзу было его разочаровывать в этом.

Сзади раздался голос неслышно подошедшей Рейвен:

– С возвращением домой, Чарльз.

Она, в белом платье, повзрослевшая и красивая, в тот момент была удивительно похожа на Шерон. Чарльз и сам не смог бы сказать ни в ту секунду, ни позже, что заставило его пальцы разжаться и с глухим стуком уронить чемодан на ковер, прежде чем порывисто обнять Рейвен.

Даже если ему нужна была самая обычная семья, а не Семья, в тот момент это казалось верным решением. Наверное, в тот момент он действительно нуждался в Рейвен и Гейбе.

**3.**

_Ваш долг — всегда находиться в распоряжении «Коза Ностра», даже если ваша жена рожает._

– Отец хочет тебя видеть, – сказала Рейвен.

Вероятно, Чарльз слышал эту фразу чаще, чем свое имя (хотя, как он однажды заметил, люди редко обращаются друг к другу по имени; действительно неудобно забыть только имя преподавателя в университете), чем слово «спасибо», чем приветствия.

Чарльз знал, что в отношении него это была скорее просьба, но все же он не хотел думать, что произойдет, если он ее отвергнет. Из-за этих слов он вставал с постели посреди ночи, прерывал обед, уходил с собственных лекций, со свиданий, сходил с поезда и отменял походы на концерты. Являлся к отцу больным, пьяным и даже возбужденным.

Являлся по самым разным поводам: мистер Каваллоне спрашивал, как пресечь утечку информации. Предлагал выбрать новый способ отмывания денег для семьи. Разговаривал с ним о политике, обсуждал факты, которые ему поставляли свои люди в конгрессе. В конце концов, Чарльз помогал ему выбрать галстук, который лучше подходил к новой рубашке.

Всего раз он не прислушался к извечному «Чарльз, отец хочет тебя видеть». В день, когда встретил Эрика.

**4.**

_Никто не может сам подойти и представиться кому-то из «наших» друзей. Он должен быть представлен другим нашим другом._

Можно было бы сказать, что в тот день все пошло наперекосяк или что все произошедшее казалось дурным сном, но на самом деле… происходящее было так же естественно, как пить шампанское на свадьбе или дарить Рейвен цветы по незначительным поводам. Многие члены семьи Каваллоне утверждали, что у них сильнее развиты инстинкты, чем у людей, живущих и работающих в «безопасных условиях». Чарльз и сам был готов согласиться на что угодно: что это инстинкты, интуиция, судьба, даже простое совпадение.

Поздней осенью они вышли в море на яхте (не самое любимое времяпрепровождение для Чарльза, который страдал легкими формами морской болезни), чтобы наблюдать за Себастьяном Шоу – фигурой новой в криминальном мире Нью-Йорка, но быстро поднимающейся вверх. За парнем, который в одиночку попытался убить Себастьяна в этой поездке, было забавно наблюдать. Комичное падение в воду с корабля, презрительный взгляд мисс Фрост, партнерши Себастьяна (партнерши в какой именно сфере, информаторы так и не смогли уточнить).

Вот только Чарльзу, даже выросшему в Нью-Йорке, с детства видевшему жестокие американские комедии по телевизору и в кино, все равно было не смешно видеть человека в ледяной воде. Времени на раздумья не было. Не отдавая приказов кому-то из своих подчиненных, не ожидая чужой помощи, даже не убеждаясь, что человека не пытаются убить с корабля Шоу, Чарльз сам прыгнул в море.

Тело свело от холода, и даже извечное сравнение с тысячами игл показалось бы Чарльзу большим преуменьшением, если бы он мог думать в тот момент, когда вытаскивал из воды человека, который еще и находил силы ему сопротивляться. Но Чарльз крепко держал его, пока настойчиво плыл к спущенной им лодке. Инстинкты. Интуиция. Может быть, простое упрямство. Ощущение правильности, естественного поворота событий, которого он словно ожидал в своей жизни, где чего-то (кого-то?) постоянно не хватало.

Когда их втащили на корабль, парень перед Чарльзом оказался взъерошенным, растерянным и худым. Мокрый, замерзший, с посиневшими губами. На них обоих накинули одеяла, в каюте, где по просьбе Чарльза их оставили одних, он в молчании дал «спасенному» свою одежду (слишком короткие штаны и широкий свитер), чтобы переодеться. К тому моменту парень, кажется, смирился с тем, что вынужден получать помощь, и уже не отпирался.

За дверью, которую, к счастью, он не забыл закрыть на защелку, раздался тихий стук.

– Чарльз, отец хочет видеть тебя, – сказала Рейвен.

От этих вполне ожидаемых слов Чарльз похолодел. Мог ли он оставить спасенного здесь? Хуже того – мог ли он послушаться молчаливого приказа и привести его на допрос?

– Мне нужно отдохнуть, – как можно увереннее ответил Чарльз, и его голос звучал в разы спокойнее, чем он чувствовал себя на самом деле. – Возможно, я заболел.

За дверью несколько секунд стояла тишина, ощутимо выдавая шок Рейвен.

– Я… зайду попозже, – после паузы сказала она, и за тонкой стеной раздался стук ее каблуков, размеренный и медленный, будто она ожидала, что сейчас Чарльз передумает и догонит ее.

Несколько секунд прошли в молчании.

– Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?

Чарльзу показалось, что он не слышал ничего более нелепого в своей жизни, тем более, от незнакомца. Он едва не рассмеялся, но сдержался, понимая, что смех будет по большей части нервным.

– В каком-то смысле, – неопределенно ответил Чарльз. – И раз я ответил на твой вопрос, то и ты ответь на мой. Как тебя зовут?

Он и вспомнить уже не мог, когда сам знакомился с кем-то, не дожидаясь, пока кто-то представит его, расскажет краткую биографию и оставит со всеми лучшими рекомендациями. Но раз он уже нарушил одно главное правило сегодня, то чего теперь терять?

Оставалось надеяться, что невменяемость из-за морской болезни – вполне реальное явление, которое подтвердит их семейный врач.

**5.**

_Не ходите в клубы и бары._

Мистер Каваллоне никогда не скрывал своего отношения к Эрику; будь его воля, этот «подозрительный субъект» больше никогда не появлялся бы как рядом с Чарльзом, так и вообще в Нью-Йорке, но по настоянию Чарльза Эрику разрешили остаться. В идеале: под непрерывным наблюдением, хотя сделать этим «наблюдателем» Чарльза было весьма сомнительной идеей. Более предвзятого человека сложно (невозможно) было отыскать. Но годами Эрик следил за Себастьяном Шоу, и соблазн получить всю собранную информацию для дона Каваллоне был слишком велик.

Эрик наверняка понимал, что постоянное присутствие Чарльза рядом – не только дружеская симпатия, но и необходимость, а потому даже не пытался задавать вопросы. Почему его не отпускают в одиночестве дальше ванной? Зачем Чарльз встает вместе с ним в восемь утра, если явно является любителем поспать? Зачем сидит с Эриком за столом по утрам, если сам в это время суток может разве что выпить кофе?

Развлечений в особняке Ксавье было немного. Они играли в шахматы, разговаривали (не сразу, но Эрик рассказал ему об изнасиловании и смерти своей матери от рук Шоу; эта настоящая любовь Эрика к родителям, а не просто необходимость кровной мести, настолько поразила Чарльз, что они даже посетили кладбище на следующий день – ухоженные красивые могилы родителей Чарльза с белыми цветами), смотрели телевизор и читали книги. Звучит неплохо, но на деле все это занимает два дня, три, максимум – неделю. Потом же обязательно становится скучно, особенно с учетом того, что в особняке их фактически и не держали. Так что к концу недели, когда простуда у Эрика окончательно прошла, они начали выходить в город: сначала просто прогуливаясь, потом с культурно-туристическими целями выезжали к главным достопримечательностям, которые, конечно, Эрик раньше просто не замечал за своим стремлением следить за Шоу. Однажды они даже сходили на открытую лекцию в Колумбийский университет, и Чарльз высоко оценил этот благородный поступок Эрика, который, кажется, абсолютно ничего не понял из рассказа аспиранта о возможности искусственного оплодотворения женской яйцеклетки.

Как оказалось, когда они слушали радио одним замечательным солнечным днем, танцевать Эрик умел только польку. Получалось хорошо, но все равно было сложно сдерживать смех, когда Эрик пытался показать Чарльзу пару элементов. Пришлось немного изменить расклад.

***

Чарльз поставил пластинку, и к его удивлению музыка сразу заиграла чисто, без привычного шипения и шума.

Конечно, начинать обучение стоило с самого нуля, с самых простых движений, даже если Эрик обладал прекрасным слухом и чувствовал ритм. А что может быть проще вальса?

Раз, два, три, раз, два, три, раз, два, три, раз.

Иногда Эрик путал шаги, делал слишком много движений при развороте, наступал Чарльзу на ноги, но обучение шло… хорошо. Хотя с каждой минутой, каждым часом занятий Чарльз чувствовал все увеличивающееся напряжение: незримой тенью оно присутствовало во всех их делах и раньше. Нависало из-за плеча, когда они сидели за шахматной доской, невысказанными вопросами вертелось на языке во время разговоров; до этого оно достигало своего пика только во время прибытия посыльных от Гейба.

Теперь, во время танца, оно словно росло. Вместе с уверенностью в движениях возвращалась и эта резкая уверенность Эрика в самом себе, его колкое раздражение из-за мелочей, жесткость. Он двигался так же, как двигался во время попытки убить Себастьяна: ловко, быстро. Как дикий зверь на охоте, и даже странно, что этот зверь не воспротивился плену сразу, а дожидался очередного хода своих новых «знакомых».

– Дон Каваллоне не собирается приглашать меня к себе для разговора? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Эрик, когда одна песня на пластинке в очередной раз сменилась другой, но кружить по просторной комнате они не прекратили.

Эрик, разумеется, понимал, что никто не спорит с боссом мафии, когда он любезно приглашает тебя остановиться на время в его доме. И Эрик не спорил. Но это ожидание, прикрытое дружескими отношениями с Чарльзом и их бессмысленными занятиями, все чаще нервировало. И не только Эрика – Чарльз и сам мог лишь ждать. Ждать ответов и приказов от отца, к которым испытывал теперь смутное отвращение.

– Ты нравишься мне, Чарльз, – продолжил Эрик, когда не получил ответа на свои слова. – Но мы ведь просто теряем время. Никто не выиграет из-за этого, кроме Шоу.

Раз. Два. Три. Кажется, и сердце Чарльза билось в такт музыке и шагам.

– А что бы ты делал, если бы сейчас оказался один на свободе? – спросил Чарльз, крепче сжимая руку Эрика.

– Знаешь, я бы предпочел оказаться на свободе не один, – усмехнулся тот, склоняя голову вперед, почти переходя на шепот. – У меня есть прекрасная мысль, которая тебе не понравится. Сначала. Ты в самом деле не бывал в клубах после окончания Оксфорда?

**6.**

_Не допускайте, чтобы вас видели в обществе полицейских._

Теперь большая часть правил семьи Каваллоне казалась Чарльзу бессмысленной, но это вовсе не означало, что их нарушение было для него чем-то простым. Да, отец закрыл глаза на его промахи и промедления раньше, но кто знает, в каком настроении он будет в следующий раз, когда ему принесут весть о делах сына? Вероятность очнуться без почки и языка в ванне со льдом где-то посреди Мексики не становилась менее пугающей от осознания того, за какую мелочь это могут с ним сделать.

Если каждый первый не замечал на лице Чарльза печать страха и беспокойства, то только благодаря его самообладанию; годами он тренировал невозмутимость, равнодушие и вежливую дружелюбную улыбку, которые должен был демонстрировать во всех стрессовых ситуациях. Сидя с бокалом виски за барной стойкой, он даже перекинулся с барменом парой слов, хотя казалось, что все мышцы настолько одеревенели, что просто не получится открыть рот. Но получалось.

Информатор Эрика не только встречался с ними в клубе, он еще и был чертовым копом. Обычно Чарльз не использовал слово «коп», но сейчас на ум приходило именно оно. Чертов продажный коп. В этот момент Чарльз ненавидел его так, будто это он был виноват, что Чарльз пошел сюда за Эриком.

Разговор с копом тек неторопливо, хотя он отвечал на все кратко, а Эрик задавал исключительно точные конкретные вопросы. Что делал Шоу за эту неделю? Кто с ним сейчас? Где его видели в последний раз? После каждого ответа Чарльз делал щедрый глоток виски, и к концу разговора он уже почти прекратил нервничать. Может, дело было в алкоголе, но Чарльз предпочитал думать, что он просто принял ситуацию как данность и был готов к любому ее разрешению. Даже оказаться в реке с камнем на шее.

В конце концов, любой член Семьи должен быть к этому готов в абсолютно любую секунду своей жизни.

Шоу часто появлялся на причале в обществе мисс Фрост и Азазеля, русского с длинным шрамом на правом глазе; один раз его видели с танцовщицей по имени Энджел в этом же клубе. Никто не мог точно сказать, что Шоу собирается ввозить и чем торговать, но в любом случае ничем хорошим это обернуться не могло. Всех это напрягало, все внимательно следили за происходящим, а каждый приходящий корабль досматривали проверенные опытные агенты. В основном искали наркотики или людей, вот только не находили.

Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Если бы Шоу был из тех, кого легко поймать за руку, они бы и не сидели сейчас в этом клубе. Прямо как в курсе физики или философии: почему из всех возможных планет, которые могли образоваться вместо Земли, образовалась именно та, на которой возможна жизнь? Нет причины; это могло быть чистой случайностью, но именно благодаря этой случайности мы можем задавать себе этот вопрос.

**7.**

_Никогда не смотрите на жён друзей._

– Ты ведь тоже редко бываешь в клубах, – заметил Чарльз, когда они снова остались одни, ожидая, пока освободится Энджел.

Эрик пожал плечами и молча сделал глоток виски, всем своим видом показывая, что дедуктивными способностями Чарльза он не удивлен. В самом деле, когда ему было ходить по клубам? Учиться танцевать? Знакомиться с девушками?

Подумав, Чарльз наклонился через стойку к бармену, чтобы сказать ему несколько слов. Эрик едва ли слышал из-за музыки, что именно он говорил, поэтому выглядел действительно удивленным, когда Чарльз схватил его за руку, чтобы увести от стойки.

– Пойдем, – громче сказал он (музыка становилась все оглушительнее по мере того, как они пробирались сквозь толпу), – я попросил нам отдельную кабинку и шампанское. Раз уж мы рискуем, это должно стоить того.

Где-то посреди зала, заполненного танцующими людьми, Чарльз остановился и резко развернулся, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Эриком. Чарльз уже приоткрыл рот, чтобы спросить, но Эрик успел раньше:

– Потанцуем?

Отвечать было необязательно.

***

Музыка в клубе даже отдаленно не напоминала вальс. Это вообще никак не было похоже на тот предыдущий раз, когда они танцевали у Чарльза дома – разве что они снова двигались под музыку, глядя при этом друг на друга. Нестройные движения толпы мало их волновали в этот момент.

Достаточно было хорошо слышать и слушать музыку, двигаться в такт с ней, не нуждаясь в особенных движениях или заученных поворотах тела. Просто поддаваясь желаниям: беря Эрика за руку, обходя его по кругу, прижимаясь спиной к его груди или плавно двигая телом под его взглядом. Они двигались в одном ритме, понимали друг друга с одного жеста. Кажется, язык тел они всегда понимали лучше слов.

Этим языком они говорили: «смотри только на меня», «не смотри на других, забудь о них», «следуй за мной», «ты больше не один», «я тот, кого ты ждал и искал всегда». Эти слова читались в каждом движении, все увеличивая и увеличивая тягу и напряжение между ними. Даже если произнести все это вслух никто из них бы не решился сейчас – они оба слышали эту мысль, понимали ее.

**8.**

_В «Коза Ностра» не могут входить следующие лица: тот, чей близкий родственник служит в полиции, тот, чей родственник или родственница изменяет супруге (супругу), тот, кто ведёт себя дурно и не соблюдает нравственных принципов._

Окончательно выдохшись (Чарльз мог сколько угодно заниматься танцами или бегать по утрам, но его физическая форма все еще была очень далека от идеальной), они ввалились в кабинку, все убранство которой составляли большая кровать и тумбочка с шампанским. Вместе они упали на аккуратно заправленную постель, и Чарльз, казалось, слышал, как бьется сердце Эрика, который лежал рядом, восстанавливая дыхание.

Перегибаясь через Эрика, Чарльз дотянулся до бутылки шампанского, чтобы разлить его в два бокала. С характерным стеклянным звоном Чарльз и Эрик соприкоснулись бокалами, прежде чем сделали по глотку. Успокаиваясь, Чарльз отвел взгляд от Эрика, но почти физически ощущал, что тот на него смотрит.

– Почему ты пошел со мной сегодня? – после долгой паузы спросил Эрик.

Чарльз неопределенно повел плечами. Неужели нельзя было снова сделать вид, что все слишком очевидно, чтобы объяснять?

– Ты мой лучший друг, – ответил Чарльз. – Мой единственный друг, даже если сначала может показаться по-другому.

Эрик склонил голову на подушку.

– И ради друзей в твоем мире можно рисковать всем?

– Как и ради других близких людей. Ради семьи, ради друзей, ради любимого человека. Можешь считать, что я влюбился, если так тебе будет проще понимать это.

Чарльз улыбнулся, но вот взгляд Эрика оставался сосредоточенным и серьезным.

– А ты влюбился? – снова спросил он этим своим ничего не выражающим тоном.

Может быть, за Чарльза снова ответил алкоголь в его крови. Но ему хотелось верить, что он сам, совершенно осознанно, наклонился к Эрику, чтобы прижаться коротким поцелуем к его губам. Ладонь Эрика легла на его шею, не позволяя отстраниться и в очередной раз убеждая Чарльза, что язык тела они оба понимают лучше.

Попытавшись поставить шампанское на тумбочку, Чарльз промахнулся – бокал с глухим звуком упал на ковер, разливая все содержимое, но он сразу же оказался забыт. Освободившейся рукой Чарльз зарылся в волосы Эрика, пересаживаясь на его бедра. Когда он успел так увлечься?

Он уже не поднимал глаза, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Эриком. Когда дыхание снова сбилось, а воздуха стало не хватать, губы переместились на шею Эрика, оставляя на коже влажные следы. Чарльз расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, чтобы добраться до ключиц и плеч; Эрик вытянул его рубашку из брюк, запуская горячие ладони под одежду. Его движения были немного неуверенны, словно Эрик не знал наверняка, что делать дальше, но твердеющий член под ладонью, когда Чарльз опустил руку на пах Эрика, убеждал в том, что узнать Эрику определенно хочется.

Чарльз поймал его взгляд, с удовлетворением замечая и расширенные зрачки, и желание, и страсть (неужели он правда боялся увидеть что-то другое?) в серых глазах. Чарльз раньше не замечал в них оттенки голубого и зеленого. У Эрика были красивые глаза.

Со стороны штор, отделяющих их от других комнат, раздались шаги. Горячее дыхание, которое опаляло губы Чарльза, замерло, весь Эрик замер под ним, напрягся под его ладонями.

– Продолжим позже, – начал Чарльз.

– Нам надо домой, – сказал Эрик в одно время с ним, вызывая смешок.

Чарльз коротко поцеловал его в губы, не обращая внимания на взгляд вошедшей девушки. Во-первых, ее наверняка давно не удивить такой картиной. Во-вторых… разве важно теперь было, сколько еще правил или нравственных границ он нарушит? Он готов был ответить за эту кардинальную смену приоритетов.

**9.**

_Если вас просят дать любую информацию, отвечайте правдиво._

Дон Каваллоне – не тот человек, который сам приходит, чтобы поговорить. К дону Каваллоне приходят люди, к нему приводят людей. И все же Гейб сам пришел в квартиру Чарльза в Нью-Йорке, не только в качестве отца, но и главы семьи, за которым всегда следуют телохранители. Пиджак, накинутый на плечи, сигара – и привычный образ отчима уже меняется до неузнаваемости.

Через две минуты после появления мистера Каваллоне в квартире Чарльз, взъерошенный и поднятый с постели, уже был одет и стоял над плитой, занимаясь кофе. Прямо как в те годы, когда все его время принадлежало Семье. Эрик сидел за столом на угловом месте, глядя на всех угрюмо и недовольно, но молчал – словно все вопросы, которые он копил для дона Каваллоне, неожиданно перестали иметь какой-то смысл.

– Доброе утро, Чарльз, – поприветствовал его Гейб, только теперь бросив короткий взгляд на Эрика, – вижу, твой день начинается прекрасно.

– Да, отец. Спасибо.

– Боюсь, теперь тебе не стоит называть меня «отец».

Чарльз замер, каким-то краем сознания радуясь тому, что сейчас его лицо невозможно увидеть. Почти физически он ощущал взгляд Эрика на своей спине и возникшее напряжение.

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты, – ответил Чарльз, поворачивая голову к столу.

– Конечно, ты понимаешь, – Гейб улыбнулся, но в его улыбке было больше грусти, чем разочарования, злость или чего-либо еще, что Чарльз мог бы ожидать увидеть.

Он не смог найтись с ответом, и Гейб продолжил:

– Вы оба должны прекратить любые попытки выйти на Шоу.

– Нет, – резко сказал Эрик, вмешиваясь в разговор.

– Да.

Тон Гейба был мягким, но не предполагающим отказа.

– Мне неприятно это говорить, и я бы очень не хотел применять такие меры, но я убью вас обоих, если вы сделаете еще хоть один шаг в сторону Шоу. Тогда из-за вас, мистер Леншерр, погибнет еще один дорогой вам человек, а вот Шоу останется на свободе.

Чарльз увидел, как Эрик еле заметно дернулся, а мышцы телохранителей Каваллоне напряглись на этот жест. Сам Гейб не двинулся, и через секунду стало ясно, что ему ничего не угрожает – даже Эрик понимал, что у него нет шансов в этой ситуации. И не было с того момента, как его вытащили из ледяной воды.

– Но тогда Шоу в любом случае останется на свободе, – заметил Чарльз, присаживаясь на край стула рядом с Эриком, но все еще не решаясь посмотреть на него прямо.

– Не останется. Будь уверен, скоро труп Шоу найдут на столбе на главной площади со знаком семьи Каваллоне на груди. Но к тому моменту _ты_ уже не должен иметь никаких связей с Семьей. Понимаешь меня, Чарльз?

Чарльз не был уверен, что понимает. Но был ли у него выбор ответов?

– Понимаю, о… дон Каваллоне, – он кивнул, краем глаза наблюдая за Эриком.

– Уверен, вы оба будете рады вернуться в Европу, – сказал Гейб, похлопав Чарльза по плечу. – Хорошей дороги, сын. 

**Эпилог.**

_Нельзя присваивать деньги, которые принадлежат другим членам «Коза Ностра» или их родственникам._

– Уверен, что Краков – хорошая идея? – поинтересовался Чарльз, уже привычным жестом поправляя солнцезащитные очки.

Они были в Италии две недели, и все это время не спадала жуткая стереотипная жара, которую обычно и ожидают туристы летом. До этого была неделя во Франции: Шерон обожала Лазурный берег, и Чарльз не помнил года, когда он не летал бы туда с ней. Иногда он сомневался, что похоронить ее в Нью-Йорке было хорошей идеей.

– Мы же решили… как ты сказал? «Вспомнить и отпустить прошлое»? Тогда нам точно нужно в Краков, – Эрик пожал плечами.

Больших усилий стоило убедить Эрика оставаться в Нью-Йорке, но ничего не предпринимать, пока дон Каваллоне не исполнил обещание. «Ты ждал столько лет, неужели не можешь подождать еще несколько дней?». Все эти дни Эрик метался по комнатам, молчал и слушал радио, и даже в самом конце, похоже, не испытывал никакого удовлетворения. Хотя они действительно пришли посмотреть на площадь, когда одним утром им под дверь кинули мертвую птицу. Шоу остался в прошлом, и эта страница была закрыта, хотел Эрик того или нет.

Теперь, когда они оба оказались непривычно свободными на пороге новой жизни, о которой ничего не знали, оставалось всего ничего. Взять билеты на поезд до Кракова, собрать вещи в один чемодан и отправить Рейвен открытку с видом города, как он делал в те годы, когда жил и учился в Оксфорде. Давно, безумно давно.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/asDUNfb.jpg)


End file.
